Laxus x Natsu When You Want Me
by Typical Sealand
Summary: Laxus has found himself eyeing Natsu in ways that he really shouldn't be. And he's been doing it for awhile. And so, taking advantage of helping the young flame dragon through his first heat, he gets a little more than what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Laxus put his yellow haired head into his hand, sighing softly. Natsu had once again, started an all out guild fight, and it hurt Laxus' ears slightly. But he didn't really mind...after all, he got a nice clear view of Natsu from where he was standing at. Being more of a loner type, Laxus had always stayed away from people. Or as many people as he could. At Fairy Tail it was hard to avoid _**all**_ of the people, but Laxus made due with what he had. And with what he had, he could easily see his pinkette crush, flying everywhere. Having a big goofy grin on his face. Laxus chuckled. Natsu was adorable...but Laxus had to admit, he was jealous, Natsu had most of the time given him a cold shoulder while he was extremely friendly with the neighborhood stripper, Gray. Granted Laxus had started a war...and almost killed him. But people make mistakes...right? Laxus shook his head out of his fantasy dreamworld...it was strange, having a crush on another guy. But Laxus didn't really care. He knew that what he felt, as corny as it sounds, was love for the innocent, lovable, Natsu Dragneel. Gray looked at Natsu. And then his eyes flashed to Laxus, and he smirked.

"Yo flame brain!" Gray sent Natsu flying. Natsu yelped, and then blushed heavily...as Laxus had caught Natsu bridal style. Laxus blushed. Natsu looked up innocently at Laxus. And he beamed.

"Thanks!" But Laxus wasn't letting go. Natsu tilted his head.

"Laxus?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding onto me?"

"Because...I don't really know." Laxus set Natsu down, sighing. Natsu poked Laxus.

"I don't understand why you didn't let me go. It's strange...you normally throw me across the room when you catch me." Laxus had a small blush on his face.

"J-Just go back to fighting with Gray..." Laxus said, scoffing quietly. He just _**had **_to fall in love with the most innocent person EVER. Natsu pouted. but he went anyway, confused on why Laxus was so...strange. He didn't remember Laxus ever acting this way. Natsu looked back at the lightning dragon slayer who was now sulking in the corner. Natsu frowned at him...and he just sighed then. Turning Gray down for a fight. Gray blinked in surprise.

"Something wrong flame-head? You're different."

"Just thinking."

"Ahhhh! Natsu's thinking! Natsu's _**thinking!"**_ happy yelled. Natsu chuckled some.

"Well, Imma go home for now!" Natsu waved at everyone. Including Laxus. Laxus blinked and softly waved back. He sighed softly, leaving the guild after Natsu so that he himself could go home, he didn't say anything to anyone, much to a certain green haired male's displeasure. He looked up at the clouds...

"hmph...there's gonna be a storm...wonderful." He grumbled, walking faster back home.

"Laxus!" Natsu then said, waving.

"Natsu you're supposed to be going home...that's what you said anyway..."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"...you didn't have to." Natsu pouted.

"You seemed upset...so I followed." Laxus chuckled, and he looked at Natsu, ruffling his hair.

"I'm fine Natsu..." Laxus said. Natsu pouted up at him. Laxus chuckled...not sure why he did...but he slowly leaned down and kissed Natsu softly. and slowly.

_**Well that's the first chapter! Did you guys like it? This is my first time writing with anime, my other story is a Sabriel. ((Sam x Gabriel)) from Supernatural. I do not own anything from here!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus chuckled...not sure why he did...but he slowly leaned down and kissed Natsu softly. and slowly. Natsu's eyes widened...his soft plump lips softly separated in surprise, and Laxus began gently searching the uncharted cavern. Natsu's eyes fluttered closed, and he shivered some at the very welcoming intrusion. And he wrapped his arms around the larger man, while Laxus brought him closer with a gently pull of the hips. He softly let go of the younger ones mouth, and he looked at Natsu, who was blushing and panting softly. His eyes glazed in surprise...and contentment. He smiled softly up at Laxus and nuzzled him.

"...Laxus...?"

"yes, Natsu?"

"...what was that...? I liked it...a lot..." natsu said, blushing more, and hiding his burning face in Laxus' chest. Laxus chuckled, sending low rumbles through Natsu, who smiled at that.

"It's called a kiss, Natsu..."

"I like it..." Natsu said, kissing his cheek. Laxus smiled softly, and picked him up. Natsu yelped, instinctively wrapping his arms around Laxus' neck. He looked at him, his head tilted slightly and his brow furrowed in confusion. Laxus chuckled some, and he nuzzled Natsu softly. Leaving his scent on his neck, letting any other dragon slayer know that Natsu was Laxus'.

"Wanna be carried home?"

"YUS!" Natsu made an adorable kitty face, and Laxus chuckled, lightly kissing his little "kitty." Natsu giggled, snuggling into Laxus.

"...Laxus...?...I love you..." Natsu said, Laxus smiled softly, his eyes warming up to the unfamiliar feeling and words.

"I love you too Natsu...you look tired, sleep..." Natsu nodded sleepily, and slowly fell asleep. And Laxus snickered some, and began walking.

"I see you found your mate." A cold voice then said. Laxus stopped...now that voice...and those words were familiar.

"...Ivan...what do you want?"

"The one in your arms."

"Nope. Mine. All mine. I won't let you take another person that I love." Laxus said. Ivan growled, clenching his fists.

"I made you how you are! You must listen to me!"

"/...ok, Ivan? I'm 23, you can't tell me what to do." And that was when Laxus was hit with a large stream of paper dolls. They wrapped around Laxus, and Laxus growled. He struggled to get free...but somehow...his lightning wasn't working. And Natsu was panicking as he couldn't breathe.

"Give. Me. Natsu. Dragneel." Ivan growled.

"NO!" Laxus roared, and Natsu's eyes rolled in the back of his head...his vision going blurry. _Shit...Natsu. _

"Let him go. And I'll go with you." Laxus said. Ivan loosened the dolls...and he nodded, content with the bargain. Natsu gasped for air, and he shook some. He growled, jumping from Laxus' arms.

"I won't let you take him either."

"Natsu..."

"NO! I just got you Laxus, I won't let him take you away from me." Natsu growled...Ivan chuckled...and the paper dolls attacked them again, and Natsu burst in flames, running through them, before being connected to a couple trees by the dolls. And Laxus and Natsu saw that the paper dolls were all converging on one spot...connecting into a large purple ball...and Natsu was in the line of fire. And he couldn't get out of the way. Laxus ran at Natsu, being hit full on with the purple ball.

"LAXUS!" Natsu yelled out, struggling. _How...?! How are the dolls fireproof now?! How are they this strong?! _Laxus grunted some...and he winced.

"...Laxus..."

"Go Natsu...I'll finish this fight." Laxus growled. Natsu nodded some...as he was now free because of the energy of the purple ball. And he began running back to the guild. Laxus glared at his father, and took a fighting stance.

"You won't ever hurt him again."

_**Sorry, I don't like this chapter very well, but! I got so many good reviews that I'm posting it anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter! Later on, there's going to be sooo much of the dating drama.~ Until next time~! Sealand out~!**_


	3. I ISH SORRY

_**I'm sooo sorry you guys! ;~; I'm stuck on the fanfiction, and I have no idea what to do! |D Stupid writers' block...-grumbles.- Anyways, I'm stuck on like all of the fics I'm writing...and I feel horrible. |D I'll try to get the new chapters of both the Sabriel one I'm writing, and this one. I'm sorry its taking so long. The writers block and school are kicking my ass at the moment. And I'm trying to write it...but it doesn't work at the moment. I'll hopefully write the new chapters soon. School's first semester is almost done! AND I have break next week. So I can write more, and hopefully get everything together. XD In the Sabriel one this is like the slowest I've ever written a fanfic...and it's killing me. Although I have a shit ton of ideas for those two as well as these two. After all, this fanfic, the Laxus x Natsu one, will eventually turn into an Mpreg thing. Because it'd be adorable~ And there's a plot twist...and I apologize for any feels that erupt from the upcoming chapters of this one and the Sabriel one. And if you haven't read my Sabriel fanfic, this is the link to that.**_

_** s/10717077/1/Sabriel-My-Last-Shot-At-Redemtion. I am sorry it's so short...I've been trying to write the new chapter to and make it longer. |D Trying is the keyword there.**_

_**Anyways, sayonara for now! And hopefully I will have new chapters soon for both fanfics. **_

_**Sealand Out~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys soooo much for the freaking great reviews! I was actually really self-concious about posting this. |D I'm not the greatest writer, I think. Anyways, here's chapter three. Sorry it's taking me so long to write it! School is taking a toll on me |D And as for a reward for the loooooooong waiting. I put a lemon in this chapter! I know it's early...but meh. It was fun to write. And if you don't like lemons, you can scroll through it, I'll post when it starts and when it ends.**_

"Go Natsu...I'll finish this fight." Laxus growled. Natsu nodded some...as he was now free because of the energy of the purple ball. And he began running back to the guild. Laxus glared at his father, and took a fighting stance.

"You won't ever hurt him again." Ivan chuckled at that.

"Well well...my son finally is settling down. That'll be fun to destroy~" Laxus growled at that, and he ran at Ivan.

"You hurt Natsu I will. end. you." he growled, saying each word with a punch. Ivan grunted in pain, but dodged most of them, and he hit Laxus full in the chest with a spell. Causing Laxus to stumble back, hissing in pain. Ivan grinned and tried attacking again, Laxus then just smirked.

"No matter how many times you attack me...I will not fall to your hands. The only person who has beaten me is NATSU!" Laxus roared. Punching Ivan directly in the face, and Ivan fell back, crying out some in pain. And he laid there, panting and not moving. He was knocked out, for now. Laxus panted, and began walking. Searching for any sign of his little flame dragon. Natsu was waiting on a park bench, twisting his hand over his wrist. He looked up at Laxus, smiling widely when he saw him and he tackled Laxus softly. Laxus blinked, and he gently held Natsu.

"...? Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"I was worried you asshole! I could hear everything from here!"

"Oh..." Laxus mumbled some, and he gently nuzzled Natsu. Natsu pouted at him. Laxus sighed softly.

"Let's get you home..." Laxus said softly. Natsu nodded, not leaving Laxus' arms. He nuzzled into Laxus' large arms and slowly fell asleep, with three words falling from his lips. 'I love you..." Laxus smiled softly and began walking to Natsu's house...Laxus gently laid Natsu onto his bed...and Natsu didn't let go of him. Laxus chuckled quietly, and he nuzzled into Natsu...laying down next to him. And Natsu smiled, purring, and cuddling into Laxus. Laxus smiled...and softly fell asleep. The next morning, Natsu woke up first...surprisingly. And Laxus was happily curled around Natsu, gently nuzzling him. Natsu giggled, and he nuzzled Laxus, softly licking his cheek. Laxus sweatdropped...waking up with that. He looked up at Natsu, chuckling.

"Why'd you lick me?"

"Because!" natsu said, snuggling into Laxus. Laxus chuckled, sitting up and he held Natsu close.

"Hungry?" Natsu nodded eagerly. And he grinned. Laxus just shook his head, smiling. And he picked Natsu up, going to his kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"...food."

"Well what kind of food?" Laxus asked.

"...hmn...chicken!" Laxus chuckled.

"Ok, grilled, or...?"

"...anyway!" Natsu said, sitting on his shoulders. Laxus laughed softly and nodded. After eating the food, and just relaxing, natsu looked at Laxus.

"...Laxus...why does your dad hate you so much?"

"..I don't know, Natsu..." Laxus said softly, holding him close. He softly kissed him. Hoping to squelch the questions...Natsu kissed back, and he snuggled into Laxus.

"Lets watch a movie! or do something!" laxus grinned.

"I know what we can do~"

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD. WEWOOWEWOO! If you don't like it don't read it!**

"What's that?" Natsu then yelped quietly, as he found Laxus straddling his hips. He purred, softly kissing Natsu. The pinkette blushed, and looked at Laxus, softly kissing back.

"L-Laxus...?"

"If I do anything...you don't like. Tell me..." Laxus said softly. Natsu blushed deeply, and nodded softly.

"O-Ok." Natsu said softly. Laxus looked at him, and he softly kissed him. Lightly pinching Natsu's exposed nipples. Natsu groaned, and opened his mouth, gasping in surprise. And Laxus softly slipped his tongue into Natsu's warm mouth, and he brought Natsu close. Gently searching natsu's wet, hot cavern, Laxus gently ran his hand up and down Natsu's torso. Natsu felt like he couldn't breathe. He took deep breaths through his nose as he moaned into Laxus' deep kiss. Laxus softly ran his tongue on the roof of his tounge, and then bit down gently on the plump lower lip that belonged to Natsu. Natsu arched into Laxus, groaning. Laxus chuckled, the low rumble of his laugh sent vibrations through a Natsu's sensitive chest, and he whimpered.

"Oh~ I see. You like it like this?" Laxus grinned, he gently took off Natsu's scarf, and he zeroed in on Natsu's jagged scar on his neck. He bit, licked, and gently hummed on the scar, sending Natsu into a frenzy of pants, moans, and cries of pleasure.

"L-Laxus!" Natsu bit his lip, panting. Laxus licked the scar one more time, and he looked at him.

"Yes Natsu~"

"...p-please do more..." Natsu said, as from his baggy pants was a very big tent. Laxus chuckled. And he rolled his hips against Natsu's. He arched, moaning softly. And Laxus did it again, before kissing down his body. He sucked on a perk nipple, and then ran his tongue down, tracing the abs softly. Natsu panted heavily, and shivered. Laxus looked at him. And softly wrapped his mouth around Natsu's cock. And began sucking through the fabric. Natsu gripped onto Laxus' head, and he moaned, arching. Laxus grinned, and hummed, beginning to suck harder. Natsu cried out in pleasure.

"Please! Laxus!" Laxus grinned, and tore Natsu's pants off.

"No underwear?" Laxus chuckled.

"S-shush." Natsu whimpered as the cold air hit his member. Laxus nuzzled the large red hot cock with his nose softly. And he growled possevisly.

"Mine." And he latched his mouth onto Natsu's thigh, biting and sucking on the skin. Natsu whimpered, trembling with pleasure, and he bucked his hips. His cock bouncing slightly. Laxus chuckled.

"Ok ok." But instead of Laxus' mouth, Laxus wrapped his hand around Natsu's member. Natsu bucked into the hand, and Laxus chuckled softly. He began slowly pumping Natsu, and because he was the Lightning dragon, he sent waves of electricity through Natsu's cock. Natsu cried out in pleasure, and he gripped the bed.

"L-LAXUS!" He cried out as he released into Laxus' hand. Laxus replaced the hand with his mouth, sucking Natsu clean. He cleaned his own hand and Natsu's abs. Natsu panted, his dark eyes closed tightly.

"Natsu...are you ready for the best part?" Laxus asked, softly nibbling on his ear. Natsu gasped, but nodded. Laxus softly grabbed a cherry flavoured lubricant. He let Natsu sniff it, and Natsu shivered in delight. Laxus chuckled, and he slipped a finger into Natsu's tight hole. He hissed, biting his lip.

"I know it hurts...just breathe...breathe." Laxus said softly. Natsu nodded, and breathed slowly. And Laxus gently moved the finger around. Natsu whimpered, gasping. And then Natsu's eyes widened, and he shivered violently,

"A-Ah!" Natsu cried out. "W-What was that...?"

"Your prostate~ you'll become best friends soon.~" Laxus purred, pressing it again. Natsu cried out again, and he nodded. Laxus then took this time to press in the second finger. And Natsu panted, this felt weird. Unnatural. And Laxus softly kisses him.

"Breathing is your friend in this scenario." Laxus said softly. Natsu nodded, and slowly began controlling his breathing. His back arched when Laxus began pressing his prostate again. Laxus chuckled quietly...and after a little bit of prepping, and a lot of self-control from Laxus, he softly brought his fingers out. Natsu whined, biting his lip, he felt so empty now. Laxus slipped on a condom. And put the lubricant on the outside of it to make it easier for Natsu.

"You ready?" Natsu nodded, and Laxus lifted Natsu's legs, his hands massaging his thighs softly, and then he brought his hips close and pressed towards Natsu's entrance, Natsu's breathing hitched as he felt the blunt tip of Laxus' cock. And Laxus began slowly pushing in, gasping at the heat, and the tightness of Natsu's entrance. Natsu whined in pleasure and pain, and Laxus looked at him, his brow, arms, and back, had perspiration on them.

"You ok?" Laxus asked panting.

"F-Fine, I-It just hurts a bit.." Natsu said. And Laxus frowned, moving to pull out. But Natsu wrapped his legs around Laxus' waist, forcing him in all the way.

"Shit Natsu!" Laxus breathed, panting. Natsu pressed his face into Laxus' shoulder, gripping onto him.

"J-Just wait a f-few seconds..." Natsu panted, and Laxus nodded softly, waiting. And then Natsu began slowly moving on Laxus' cock. And Laxus groaned...he growled possessively, and he stilled Natsu, moving quickly in and out of him. Natsu cried out in pleasure, as Laxus was releasing sparks of electricity inside of him, hitting his prostate directly. Laxus squeezed the thighs more, and he growled, going faster. Natsu cried out louder, gripping onto the headboard as he moved with Laxus. Laxus moaned, and he bit Natsu's neck roughly, drawing blood, and leaving _his _mark. Natsu arched up into Laxus, screaming out in pleasure, as it became too much, and he released his cum over his own stomach and chest. Laxus purred and released into the condom. Natsu panted, and he looked up at Laxus, his eyes lidded and full of lust and love for the older, larger man in front and in him. Laxus pulled out, and threw the condom into the trash. Natsu panted, and then blushed as he gently touched the bite mark. Laxus softly kissed him, licking up the cum on Natsu's chest and stomach, causing Natsu to giggle and he shivered some, blushing heavily. Laxus looked at him, softly kissing him again.

_**-LEMON ENDS HERE-**_

"I love you."

"I love you too Laxus..." Natsu said softly, pulling him into a hug, and Laxus hugged back. And soon enough, Natsu was sleeping peacefully on Laxus' chest. Laxus held him close, rubbing his back. He smiled to himself, he finally had a mate. And he was extremely happy with his mate.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Natsu...I promise. Nothing. Will harm you." Laxus said quietly, as he pulled Natsu closer. And far into the night, the two lovers were unaware of the person that were watching them.

_**Thank you guys for reading this chapter. I don't normally write smut this early, but hey! It was fun! ^^ see you next time~**_

_**Sealand out~~!**_


	5. I'm sorryagain D

Hey, sorry I haven't updated on ANY of my stories. It's been really hard what with school, and other things. XD And I've hit a roadblock with my Sabriel story. I'm sooooo sorry for my readers that they were left on a cliff-hanger. THAT'S NOT WHERE THE STORY ENDS I PROMISE YOU! |D Anyways, I'm trying to get out of the dreaded writers block. I'm trying. XD For now, I will be posting some of my older stories to try and keep you guys entertainedish. So I will try and get out of this writer's block and I will hopefully be writing again soon. Bie for now! ~~_**Sealand Out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING! ;~; I'm sorry my wonderful readers~ thank you for the wonderful comments on my lemon~ School's been a hassle, and I got sick, sending me to the dreamland for about three days. |D So here is chapter 4, I'll try to be better at writing, |D I promise!**_

"I won't let anyone hurt you Natsu...I promise. Nothing. Will harm you." Laxus said quietly, as he pulled Natsu closer. And far into the night, the two lovers were unaware of the person that were watching them. In the morning, after their little...adventure. Laxus slowly got up, yawning. He looked at the sleeping Natsu, and he smiled softly. Kissing his forehead.

"Natsu? Wake up."

"Nnn nu. Don't wanna." Natsu mumbled into the pillow, hugging it. Laxus chuckled softly, and he pulled him close.

"I'm making breakfast again, what do you want?"

"Eggs….and bacon…" Natsu mumbled, smiling. Laxus nodded, and got up, not even bothering to clothe himself. And he stretched, grabbing the pan and the eggs.

"Scrambled?"

"Over easy." Natsu yawned, rubbing his eyes and he walked up to Laxus, nuzzling his neck. Laxus smiled softly, and pulled him close, softly rubbing his side as he made the breakfast. When they had eaten everything, Natsu dragged Laxus to the guild, wanting to go on a job with him.

"come on come on come on come on~!" Natsu giggled, grinning. Laxus chuckled softly, rolling his eyes, and continued to walk after Natsu.

"What job are we going to do Natsu?"

"This one!" Natsu pulled out a poster, and it said clearly. _**Not for the faint hearted! Come join the job with care! monsters afoot! **_Laxus sweatdropped. But nodded.

"Ok…...what do we have to do?"

"Fight the monsters, and free the captured." Natsu said, reading slowly. Laxus nodded, ruffling Natsu's hair.

"Then let's go." Natsu cheered and began running, dragging Laxus away. LAXUS shook his head, chuckling softly.

/Two days later/

NATSU groaned as he slowly tried getting up. He couldn't remember what happened...he remembered the monsters, and then a light. That's it. He shook his head some, trying to clear it.

"What the fuck happened?"

"You got captured. Like us." A few people said, surrounding Natsu. Natsu blinked and he looked up.

"Was it because of that light?"

"Yes." The people bowed. "If you can get us out. We'll be most gracious." Natsu nodded. And he looked at the chains that held him. He concentrated on heating the chains, trying to melt them.

-meanwhile-

Laxus growled, he couldn't find Natsu anywhere, and it was seriously starting to bug him. He slammed his fist into a wall, crumbling it. His yellow eyes dark, as he ran through the building. _Where the fuck is Natsu?!_ Laxus looked around, biting his lip. He had a very very dark thought then, and he shook his head. _No. Natsu is not getting hurt. EVER. _

((I'M SO SORRY! that this is so short! ;^; but it's better than nothing. |D So I'm so sorry, I'll try to write some more soon!))


End file.
